Different Worlds in Aristocracy!
by Pass The Message
Summary: Lily had a brilliant plan. The plan? Using James' Invisibility Cloak and charging up her wand with all of her power, wished hard that her daughter Serenity would be sent to a world where she will be safe and happy and fired her magic at the cloak, fuelled by her wish. Serenity reincarnates as James' younger sister by a decade!
1. Chapter 1

Born into Privilege

It was around the time when James was ten years old, and engaged to Jessiebelle.

His mummy was pregnant and his poppa was ecstatic.

James wanted a sister and hopes it WILL be a sister that comes out. However, because Jessiebelle pushed him too far in her bid to make him 'perfect', his first and final act as an older brother is that if he has a sister, her name would be Serenity and suggested the name to his parents as he hopes he WILL have a sister...before he left home.

Three months later, baby Serenity was born, and as she grows up, she has her father's black hair and green eyes but hers were of an unusual shade while her beauty is that of her mother's. Serenity grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth, and all she wants, she got. But there were two things she didn't have; her runaway older brother and friends, as she grew up the same way James did. Never-ending tutors teaching her appropriate lessons, activities and behavior for proper aristocratic girls...and of course, about pokemon too, and a list of cute/beautiful enough pokemon for aristocratic standards for girls and women.

And because her older brother has a fiancée, Jessiebelle...

Little Serenity soon learned WHY James ran away from home, and disliked the older girl-soon-woman. In memory of James, she studied hard and wondered if her runaway brother is a Pokémon Trainer, while avoiding the nightly balls her parents hosts when they were home and avoided meeting boys while socializing with girls. If she ever spoke to a boy, she feared she'll end up like James' Jessiebelle situation so she wised up. She trained Growlithe, while asking her parents for her own Pokémon team and wanted to travel to see James.

'Mummy, poppa, can we talk for a bit?' Serenity asked her parents on the rare time that they were home.

'Sure princess, what is it?' her father asked her.

'I want to travel the world on my own but to do that, I need my own Pokémon Protectors.' said Serenity as her mother gasped.

'Oh my! Whatever do you want to travel for Serenity? All you could ever want is at home!' she said incredulously.

'I know mummy but I want James.' Serenity pouted. 'He gave me my name right? I want to see my older brother. If I travel, I'll get to see him but I need pokemon to protect me from the mangy wild pokemon!' she said as she took out a list. 'I want a Chikorita, Riolu, Ducklett, Scatterbug and an Eevee, preferably all female. I'll be taking Growlie with me too.' she said. 'I'll raise them into their beautiful final forms and make a Sylveon out of my Eevee and Lucario shall be my main bodyguard.'

'And what if you find James hunny, what will you do?' her mother asked Serenity.

'I'll ask why he left home.' Serenity sighed and looked outside the window. 'He should be 19 this year and by now he should be learning under Poppa how to run the business AND married, he is so late by standards!' she grumbled. 'Why did he leave before I was here?'

'We don't know dearie.' her mother sighed, patting her daughter's head. 'As you say he is way overdue. Maybe you'll have better luck in bringing him home?' she said with a smile.

'Yes mummy, I'll bring James home, just you wait!' Serenity chimed as her parents chuckled.

'Well, we'll be hiring some people to get you the pokemon you want and you'll have them soon this Christmas.' said her father.

'Yay!' inside, Serenity grimaced. 'hire some people' mean 'pay off poachers'. All people in their aristocratic society got their pokemon this way. It's also how James got his Growlie.

That Christmas, when the Pokémon she asked for arrived, and a specially customized Pokedex just for her. She noted that all of them are nervous. She thought the Poacher that got them for her must have been mean and nasty and she would have to earn their trust and friendship thus, so she can't leave home just yet.

It took her a while to gain their trust, particularly because the Poacher that caught them was probably 'painfully rough' with them. With Growlie's help, she was able to gain their trust and start with their training as skilled pokemon and proper behavior in elite society while she learned how to make the best pokemon food, and other care ways. She also learned from the maids how to do laundry and cook while keeping it a secret from her parents. She also had her pokemon battle each other for experience in order to evolve. Losing is OK but fainting is a no-no or they would not benefit after a battle. She also hired a Jujitsu Master from Johto who has a Lucario to train Riolu and soon, Lucario. She can teach fighting skills but NOT how to use them-she was at a loss with that. In time, Lucario got better. The Master also said she should train alongside Lucario to make their bonds as partners stronger...only to learn that she could use Aura much to everyone's surprise.

She has great talent to be an Aura Guardian and it was a great honor to become one, according to the Jujitsu Master as she would gain the respect of Pokémon and the gift of Aura is only bestowed on pure-hearted humans who are also of strong will and character, and these Guardians often meet and work with Legendary Pokémon to protect the good and balance of the world. Her parents were ecstatic as their daughter gets a uniquely great opportunity. So while her father was all in for it, her mother wept that her beautiful daughter has to deal with dirt and bruises in training to become someone great.

After a year of hard work and training, she wore in what her opinion was 'commoner's clothes' which were duplicates of her clothes-just that, the material and quality were something no Aristocrat would ever wear even if it looks good. Her mother gasped in horror at what clothes she had procured and held her 'traveling clothes' as if it was a disease, but Serenity retorted that she would never wear her expensive silks while traveling and get them damaged. At least she can replace the commoner's clothes anytime she wanted but she loved what was in her closet and would not dare even get a smudge on them, which was why she got 'poor quality duplicates' of her clothes and shoes.

Thus, after fully equipping herself, she set off to start her travels.

'Maybe we should also do something fun while looking for elder brother, Lucario.' said Serenity. 'All work and no play is no fun at all! Battles would be nice so everyone gets better.' Lucario barked in agreement. 'Let's go!'

She took to challenging Gyms in reverse order while also participating in Pokémon Contests, collecting ribbons. She also challenged Trainers and only challenged adults as they were harder to deal with. She may have won the Kanto Grand Festival effortlessly(this was because she has a year of preparation in advance and on her age ten year, she focused on battles for experience) and sent her achievements home as Kanto's Top Coordinator, before getting to the Pokémon League which was also in the same venue...at Springtime as Grand Festivals are held in Autumn.

And it was around this time...that she decided to go home for a bit...

Only to see THIS.

When she got home, she saw two coffins, the butler and three kids, saying how her parents died?!

"It must be a plan of theirs." Serenity thought with a twitch. She just talked to them yesterday! She snuck into her room to get a luxurious bubble bath with her team and got dressed in her silks...to see THIS when Growlie sniffed something, to see quite the bickering outside the yard.

'GROWL!'

'Growlie?!' James gaped as his Growlie tackled and licked him.

'Elder brother~!' came a sweet call-out as from up high, a little girl was falling out of the balcony on a dive.

'YIKES!' Misty, Meowth and Jessie gasped.

'Suddenly there's a twerpette falling off the balcony!' Meowth yelped in alarm.

'SERENITY NOOO!' James cried as he made a save and caught her. 'Serenity! How could you do that!' James chided. 'Good girls should not jump off balconies!'

'But I wanted to see you!' Serenity wailed. 'You ran away from home because of that red-haired Fearow long before I was born!'

'Red-haired...' Jessie blinked.

'Fearow?' Ash croaked.

'Last I checked there's no such thing.' said Brock. 'Maybe she means the crest on its head.' he said with an imaginary bubble of a Fearow with an arrow pointing at its crest.

'Serenity what is going on here? Is mummy and poppa really dead?' James croaked out to his little sister who he hasn't seen since she was born and was glad he really HAS a sister. She looks just like their mother but with their poppa's colors!

'Oh please, I just talked to them yesterday about going home for a vacation before I tackle the Pokémon League!' Serenity said with a lady-like snort. 'When I saw those kids and Anderson's acting skills, something is up and you fell for it!' she cried. 'That Fearow is here!' James looked downright horrified.

'You mean all that was an act?!' Misty gasped out. 'The funeral and everything?' she inwardly swore at how can they use such a tragic thing as a trick!

'Yes!' Serenity grunted. 'We'd best go to the Dog House for a talk. Come on!' and they went to the dog house that belonged to Growlie and they settled in the living room.

'Serenity, it has been a long ten years.' said James. 'I never even got to see you in diapers.' he moaned at what could-have-beens as he ran away as a child.

'I can't believe you have such a cute sister either.' said Misty wryly while looking at James' sister who was dressed up like any aristocrat would be.

'Well, just like you I had several tutors teaching me proper behavior and appropriate activities for people of our elite station...and whenever mummy and poppa are home, there's always balls every night and children my age...and ugh, I grew up with Jessiebelle.' she grimaced before glaring at Jessie. 'You ran away from home because of that Fearow and now you're consorting with a woman that **looks just like her**?!' she harped on James while pointing rudely at Jessie.

'WHAAAAT?!'

'I look like some woman you know?!' Jessie yelled at James as Serenity took out a photo of Jessiebelle...and everyone gasped in disbelief.

'S-she looks just like Jessie/Me!' they all exclaimed in stunned disbelief, complete with a black background and lightning.

'Only, the eyes and hair are different!' Brock exclaimed as Serenity tore up the photo to bits.

'Y-you grew up with HER?!' James yelped in horror as Serenity growled and seethed.

'Indeed brother dear.' she swore. 'Because mummy and poppa feels she's the 'perfect daughter-in-law',' James had a shiver down his spine, 'She made it a point to force her ideas of perfection on me, it's annoying! I had to deal with visiting her on the third week of every month, and deal with her again a week after because SHE visits and stays over after it's a nightmare! She's making my choices for me and I can't stand it! I have my own mind you know! If you marry that Fearow, I'll disown you as a brother James!' she threatened.

'Hey, I ran away from home because of her you know!' James spluttered out defensively. 'Marrying her will be the worst mistake of my life!'

'And you're with a perfect look-alike?!'

'How should I know, it's been ten years and people change in looks you know!'

'Yep, they're siblings alright.' said Ash wryly. 'They have something in common.'

'Yeah, James doesn't like his fiancée, Serenity hates the mere thought that she'd be her sister-in-law too.' Misty grimaced.

'I suppose that's an excuse but for now we have to get out of here!' Serenity hissed. 'She's here because it's the fourth week this month!'

'I guess we sneak out...'

'B-but what about the inheritance?' Meowth choked weakly.

'Bah, they can threaten all they like but the matter of fact is as the eldest son as by the strict rules of the elite society, the eldest child, as long as he's alive gets the biggest share of the inheritance when he becomes 18! And now that you're 20 this year brother, your inheritance is as good as yours and you can access it anytime you want!' Serenity told James. 'You'd best hurry to make arrangements James!'

'Right...we'll get out of here and do just that, but I don't know how!'

Serenity simply gave him a notepad and James held it as if it's the holy grail. 'Serenity!' James choked as his eyes were all shiny and starry.

'We'd better make arrangements brother.' said Serenity. 'Because by New Year, Jessiebelle can be keyed to YOUR MONEY!'

For James, it was like the ultimate crime is about to be committed.

'Heck, no!'

xxx

'You know guys, this is one weird day.' said Misty as they left James' mansion in the rare times they get a truce.

'Yeah, I'll say.' said Brock. 'For his parents to joke about stuff like that just to get him to marry a girl their kids mutually dislike isn't something normal people would accept.'

'I worry about James' money though.' said Ash. 'With Jessie, Meowth and Team Rocket, I doubt that money will last long.'

'I'll say, he'll be dirt pool within a year or two.' Misty snickered.


	2. Sister Gives Idiot Wake-Up Call

Sister Gives Idiot Wake-Up Call

It took a week to make arrangements to safekeep James' money, with James making sure that if anything were to happen to him, only Serenity and NO ONE ELSE(James made that clear to the bank) is next in line to his money, and arranged for a monthly allowance of 30000 poke dollars to his debit card so the fortune will really last long. And if Serenity wants some money, she should personally show up, and never send a representative to get some money unless she would call from the hospital if she gets sick or injured.

'Well, that's that brother, the family fortune is secure now.' said Serenity as they left the bank with James dressed up in a suit.

'So what will you do now Serenity? Go home?' James asked his little sister.

'I'm traveling too.' said Serenity. 'So far I've tackled Pokémon Gyms and Contests, and not long ago I became Kanto's Top Coordinator after winning the Grand Festival!' she giggled. 'I want to win the Indigo Conference too!'

'Really? You'll go to the Pokémon League?' James gasped out, impressed.

'Yes!' Serenity showed him a maroon and gold case containing eight badges. 'I prepared a year in advance before I turned ten last year so tackling the gyms are a breeze! Oh yes, I almost forgot...' she said as she took out a Luxury Pokeball and out came Growlithe. 'I'll be borrowing Growlie until the end of the conference and after that, I'll return him to you so I can find and get my own fire Pokémon.' said Serenity.

'Sure Serenity, but I asked him to look after mummy and poppa.' said James.

'I know but the reality is, because Jessiebelle can't stand Growlie, he's always locked up every day in the dog house.' said Serenity sadly. 'She even went as far as faking Growlithe Fur allergy to mummy and poppa and they fell for it, that witch.' she scowled. 'Growlie needs you James, mummy and poppa definitely don't need him at all. They like Jessiebelle more than Growlie. He has no friend in that stuffy mansion and on the Fourth Weeks, Anderson barely has time to care for him when she's around as Jessiebelle tells him to 'stick around' for orders and every servant is busy because of her perfection demands. Every fourth week, Growlie loses ten pounds and hasn't taken his daily baths! It wasn't until I was nine that I was able to subvert all of Growlie's fourth week hardships!'

'That's one nasty girl.' said Meowth, feeling sorry for Growlie.

'That's also why I left.' James sighed sadly as he knelt on one knee to be able to pat Growlie's head. 'She wants me to get rid of Growlie and get a Skitty instead. Me, get rid of my only friend in the house? Well!' he huffed. 'Don't worry Growlie, after the Indigo Conference, we'll be together forever!' Growlie barked happily.

'Well, I'll be seeing you soon brother and take care now!' Serenity chimed. 'And once in a while, attend gatherings and find yourself a better bride that's no Jessiebelle!' she said as she returned Growlie and took out another Pokémon. 'Come out, Swanna!' and her Swanna is about two feet bigger than normal and she climbed onto its back. 'I'll be off now!'

'Take care of yourself now!' said James as his sister flew away.

'Makes me wonder what kind of pokemon she's got James.' said Jessie as they looked up. 'That's a really beautiful Swanna.'

'Well, for aristocrat females, they can only own beautiful and cute pokemon.' said James. 'And Swanna is the most beautiful bird-type out there after evolving from a dopey-looking Ducklett.' he said. 'Even I know that. She probably has a team of cute pokemon mummy and poppa could get for her. She even raised Growlie well for me I look forward to how strong he is now.'

xxx

And so...in those free months as Team Rocket chases the twerps, Serenity trains her pokemon with the siblings exchanging e-mails every night...and that was how Team Rocket learned what team she has. Swanna and Growlie aside, she is also revealed to have a Meganium, Lucario, Vivillon and Sylveon.

'Impressive...but some o' those aren't Kanto native James.' Meowth pointed out while reading James' e-mail.

'Well...' James scratched his head. 'It's because of the Elite Society that Poachers like us exist in the first place.' he said to Jessie and Meowth's disbelief. 'Just like my Growlie, of course Serenity got her team after mummy and poppa paid to get them for her.'

'Well no wonder we have a job.' said Jessie wryly.

xxx

At the Pokémon League Admission Exam...

Serenity went here on a whim to see how well she'll do. To be a Pokémon Master, this was the first step at least. So she studied all Kanto Pokémon in her Pokedex before entering a week later. In the meantime...she was at a countryside...with a problem.

'Oh my, this looks tragic.' Serenity frowned at the dried-up Berry Fields of young trees and just-as-dry soil.

'I think it's that new Mulch we used young lady.' said the farmer miserably. 'I think we got scammed by that jerk who claims he has this amazing mulch that can yield three times the yield and THIS happens!' he swore, waving angrily at the withered fields. 'If I find that prick, I'll haul him to Officer Jenny for scamming us!'

'Oh, I've just got the thing.' Serenity winked as she took out a Pokeball. 'Go, Meganium!' she summoned her Meganium.

'Mega!'

'Meganium, use your breath to bring these poor fields back to life.' Serenity instructed as Meganium walked around with a breath of pale-greenish-white blown at the withered trees, bringing them to life and the farmers are dumbstruck. 'Well, for farming always keep a Meganium around. Their breath has the power to revive dead plants and if powerful, trees as their special abilities.' she advised. 'May I see the mulch in question? The label will do please.' she requested.

'Oh, it's this thing.' said another as he showed her a wagon full of mulch. 'We were about to throw it away out of annoyance. A waste of money and did us great damage!' he said angrily. Serenity looked at the mulch sacks and twitched.

'Talk about poor packaging.' she sniffed. 'Indeed, this is high quality mulch but some fool who mass-produced these forgot to put in instructions and no doubt that salesman knows nothing about this mulch either, caring about only making a sale. At this rate, a lot of people will think they're scammed.' she sighed with a face-palm. 'It's as it's name says, but in return for it's great results, it _dries the soil six times quicker as a consequence_, so you have to watch out when using this item and you need a Diglett or Dugtrio friend to help you out. While you water the soil to the point of soggy, Diglett and Dugtrio will loosen up waterlogged soil so the roots can breathe, and mix the mulch evenly into the soil by simply burrowing around.'

'And every two hours, water the soil and have a watcher to watch out for soil dryness levels. If you left the fields alone while this mulch is in effect, your fields will wither again as the trees need water because they dry up faster while sustaining the berries' growth and development.' she warned. 'This mulch uses up a lot of water each time they're applied to make the berry trees grow lots of berries than it normally should in return for plenty of water.'

'I see...so we weren't really scammed, the fool just forgot to put in instructions?' another farmer croaked out feebly.

'Yes.' said Serenity. 'My family's gardeners use this Mulch on our flowerbeds, I would know this variety anyday sir.' she giggled. 'Be sure to have a Meganium and Diglett for the farms if you wish to use this one!'

'My thanks young miss.' said the eldest farmer. 'I guess we better talk to Officer Jenny before other angry farmers storm the station if they were in a situation just like ours.'

'You'd better do that before trouble comes sir.' Serenity advised. 'This is a serious case of Negligence and Misinformation...or lack thereof.' she said wryly. 'Whoever started this business only knows half of what they're doing and by the packaging, they're just new aspiring amateur marketers of Mulch.' After saving a Berry Farm, Serenity went on to help out more angry farms that has different crops, whether berries, flowers, grains and vegetables being in the countryside while on her way to the Exam Venue and given Meganium's nature, she's very happy to help out. She even had to be used to regrow a field of grass or the farm's Miltank will starve!

Well, Aura Guardians are supposed to do good deeds and she's a fully-realized one after getting trained. It was why she was allowed to travel other than finding and bringing James home...and getting e-mail lessons from her tutors that she sends copies to James.

At the exam venue...

'Hey look! It's Serenity!' Ash's loud voice called Serenity's attention.

'Oh, it's the twerps.' Serenity mused as the trio sweatdropped because they had a sense of deja vu. 'I suppose you're here for the exams too?'

'Yeah well I want to prove to Misty that I'm a skilled Pokémon Trainer!' Ash huffed. 'That's why I'm here!'

'That's what he says.' Misty chuckled.

'Humm...' Serenity took out her Pokedex and focused the camera on Pikachu before taking out a thin wire with a needle. 'This won't hurt.' she told Pikachu as she gently stuck it in Pikachu who looked nervous of the needle and at getting pricked.

'That's one classy Pokedex.' Brock remarked as Serenity smiled. Her pokedex is extremely unique and customized for a girl from a rich family.

'It has all information of Pokémon on all six regions, and this needle thing is unique only to Scientists and those who can afford it. It costs 30000 Pokedollars by the way.' Ash, Misty, Todd and Brock gasped.

'30000?!' Misty spluttered out. 'I could have had a new bedroom with that kind of money!'

'And Pokedexes cost only 1000!' Brock choked out.

Once information uploaded...Serenity's expression looked flat. 'I think you got a long way to go.'

'What do you mean long way to go?!' Ash cried indignantly. Serenity showed them Pikachu's levels and known moves.

It went like this as it started talking in a snooty female voice when it came around the part of damaging:

Pikachu

Gender: Male

Evolutionary Line:

Pichu(Baby Form)  
Pikachu(Second Form=evolves after a  
high friendship with Trainer or Pokémon  
as a Pichu)  
Raichu(Final Form=evolves from exposure  
to Thunder Stone)

Endurance: IIIIIIII  
Offense: IIIIIII  
Defense: IIIIII  
Special Attack: IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Special Defense: IIIIIII  
Speed: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Normally Damaged By:

Bug  
Dark  
Dragon  
Fairy  
Fighting  
Fire  
Ghost  
Grass  
Ice  
Normal  
Poison  
Psychic  
Water

Weak Against:

Ground(Special Attacks will not work)

Resistant To:

Flying  
Steel  
Electric

Hereditary Special Abilities:

Lightning Rod: Lightning Rod forces all single-target  
Electric-type attacks and Thunder Wave to strike the  
Pokémon with this Ability in Double Battles, including  
those used by allies. In a Single Battle, it will cause the  
Pokémon with this Ability to always be hit by Electric-type  
moves. If used right, the Pokémon can convert Electric  
Attacks into energy for it's own use while shrugging off  
damage with no harm to itself.

Static: If in battle, Pokémon with this Ability are  
hit by a move that makes contact, there is a 30%  
chance that the attacking foe will become paralyzed.  
This can affect Ground-type Pokémon.

If outside of battle, having a Pokémon with this Ability  
also increases the chances of finding Electric-type  
Pokémon in the area by 50%.

Known Moves:

Thundershock  
Thunderbolt  
Agility  
Quick Attack  
Thunder

'That's not so bad.' Ash huffed.

'Well, you clearly don't know some of the stuff said by her Pokedex.' said Brock, causing Ash to flush again. 'I don't think you even know about Pikachu's hereditary abilities.' Pikachu even agreed with him while he benefited from the information gleaned. He has no idea how strong he is, what he's weak against and knowing how many skills he knows.

'Actually, while Pikachu's level is so high in regards to Special Attacks and speed while the other stats are as expected of a typical Pikachu, and this one is clearly in lots of battles, he is lacking in moves. That's why I said you have a long way to go.' Serenity told him. 'By this level, he should have had more moves than this by now! To be a true Pokémon Master, a Pokémon Trainer must have well-trained and educated pokemon, and knowing their pokemon's moves, abilities, limits and weaknesses, combining said moves and in total sync with them in battle to be able to do perfect teamwork.' she said.

'Looks like she's closer than you in becoming a Pokémon Master.' Misty drawled wryly as Ash flushed indignantly.

'Oh yeah, show me yours then!' Ash challenged as Serenity merely humored him and stuck the needle in Growlie. Stats?

Growlithe

Gender: Male

Evolutionary Line:

Growlithe(Baby Form)  
Arcanine(Final Form=evolves from exposure  
to Fire Stone)

Endurance: IIIIIIIIIII  
Offense: IIIIIIIIIIIII  
Defense: IIIIIIIII  
Special Attack: IIIIIIIIIIIII  
Special Defense: IIIIIIII  
Speed: IIIIIIII

Normally Damaged By:

Dark  
Dragon  
Electric  
Fighting  
Flying  
Ghost  
Normal  
Poison  
Psychic

Weak Against:

Ground  
Rock  
Water

Resistant to:

Bug  
Fairy  
Fire  
Grass  
Ice  
Steel

Hereditary Special Abilities:

Intimidate: If in Battle, Intimidate causes opposing  
Pokémon to lose confidence, and be nervous. Depending  
on Pokémon's skill, it can cause enemies to become scared  
and cowardly. However, this has no effect on Pokémon who  
can use the Psychic Ability Calm Mind, or Pokémon who uses  
moves that conceal itself such as Smokescreen.

If outside of battle, Intimidate causes weaker pokemon to flee,  
thus lowering chances of encountering Pokémon.

Flash Fire: Flash Fire makes the user immune to Fire-type  
moves and will activate when hit by one. When activated, the power  
of the user's Fire-type moves is increased by 1.5×. While subsequent  
hits by Fire-type moves will not provide further increase in power, the  
user remains immune to their effects. This Ability is not activated if the  
Pokémon is frozen.

Justified: This pokemon's attack will be boosted if struck by a Dark-type  
move and will boost more if Dark-type attacks continue.

Known Moves:

Flamethrower  
Tackle  
Agility  
Assist  
Body Slam  
Defense Curl  
Dig  
Double-Edge  
Growl  
Head Butt  
Helping Hand  
Howl  
Odor Sleuth  
Safeguard  
Take Down  
Ember  
Fire Blast  
Fire Fang  
Flame Burst  
Flame Charge  
Flame Wheel  
Flare Blitz  
Heat wave  
Incinerate  
Overheat

Everyone stared, wide-eyed at the looong list of moves. Pikachu thought he does NOT want to fight this Growlithe any day.

'...that's a lot of moves.' Todd croaked out weakly, intimidated by how strong and how much Growlie knows.

'Of course.' said Serenity smugly as she pulled the wire back and tucked her Pokedex away and recalled Growlie. 'We Aristocrats do not settle for anything less for our Pokémon Partners. We train them in all they can possibly learn in order not to embarrass us in the elite society. This is also part of what a Pokémon Master Hopeful should do.'

"Ugh, I can't believe her pokemon is this strong." Ash swore as he shook. 'Then what are the possible moves Pikachu can learn? He has to learn more.' he asked her in a sputtering out voice.

'Plenty, it's a long list.' said Serenity with a shrug. 'At least someone here knows their shortcomings and willing to ask for help to get strong. Some arrogant morons try to strike out on their own and get nowhere unless they do self-study. Misplaced Pride is man's downfall.'


	3. Questionable Guardian

Questionable Guardian

Ash was stunned, and shocked at the information displayed about his Pikachu.

Sure, Pikachu's level is pretty high but to think it was lacking in moves clearly showed his ability as a Trainer in comparison to Serenity.

This caused him to lose confidence in himself as a Trainer and had to grudgingly accept that Misty and Brock are right about him. He was just being too defensive about his shortcomings and since he slacked off at Pokémon Academy, he wings it in battles but the way he is now, is he really ready for the Pokémon League...?

This caused him to be really distracted that he failed the computer exams and the battle portion.

Misty, Brock and Todd knew that Ash was greatly psychologically affected by the information Serenity showed him that he is waaay off his game. In the Exams, Serenity was among those who scored the highest while Ash was on the lowest in the exams. In the Battle Portion of the Exam, Serenity was merciless against the Examiner using her 'borrowed' Pokémon, having had to surrender hers for the exam. With just one pokemon, she defeated all three.

Ash wasn't the only one who was intimidated.

Jessie and James saw her scoreboard and her battling ability and were downright spooked.

'So much for our plans of stealing Pokémon in this place James.' said Jessie. 'Your sister is just way too strong.'

'Yeah and since she's an Aura Guardian, she's obliged to kick our rears.' said Meowth.

'I suppose we do nothing when she's around and attack someone else instead.' James sighed. 'I really don't want a beating from my own sister of all people.'

'I know!' Meowth piped up. 'Why not ask Serenity for a Trade?' he suggested.

'A trade?' both Jessie and James chorused.

'Yeah. Ask her to take care of our pokemon while we temporarily borrow hers.' said Meowth. 'Once Arbok and Weezing are educated, we switch back and we don't have to do a thing! And with a trained Arbok and Weezing, we'll finally stand a chance against the twerps!' he piped up. 'Aren't you guys sick and tired of losing all the time, huh?'

'Good point.' Jessie mused thoughtfully. 'So how about it James? At least you'll have Growlie for the time being!'

And so...

'A trade huh?' Serenity mused thoughtfully. 'Well, don't lose them or I'll do more than blast you off.' she warned threateningly.

'Of course Serenity, there's no way we'd lose your Pokémon!' said James quickly and reassuringly. His sister is a very strong battler, and he really didn't want to get beaten black and blue by her.

'It had better be, because I spent a whole year training these guys.' Serenity harrumphed. 'Moreover they reside in this!' she took out a Luxury Pokeball. 'Luxury Pokeballs!' she said, showing a black and gold pokeball. 'Any trainer would sell their firstborn just to have one or steal them!'

'J-James!' Jessie choked out, wide-eyed at the pokeball before she went starry-eyed. 'Do you have any idea how much this cost?! Normal people can only DREAM of touching one!' she drooled at the expensive-looking pokeball.

'Oh, it's pretty normal to me Jess.' said James casually. 'Just that I never put Growlie in a Pokeball since he's my friend at home.'

'Of course it's normal to you, you rich runaway!' Jessie hollered with a comical annoyed big head.

'So what do you two have?' Serenity asked them. 'You want me to raise them for you since you're busy at work to even have time for training.'

'Well...we have Arbok, Weezing and Meowth here.' said James much to his sister's dismay at the 'unaesthetic pokemon' she would get from them while Meowth is one of the pokemon allowed for female elite. 'We are only given one subordinate pokemon by the boss and we don't get to choose at that.'

'Ugh...so much for aristocracy aesthetics...' Serenity choked out. 'But I expect them back when it's time for the Pokémon League alright? Three days in Viridian City before the Pokémon League.'

'Alright.'

'So, I'll be taking your three pokemon-'

'Huh?! Me too?' Meowth blinked.

'Duh!' Serenity grunted. 'Three for three so get over here!' she said as Team Rocket exchanged looks.

'You should go too Meowth, you'll learn a lot from her.' Jessie suggested. So Meowth went to Serenity's side.

'I suppose...' and so, after Serenity got Arbok and Weezing, she forked over three Pokeballs too. She gave away Growlie much to James' delight, Vivillon to Jessie and Sylveon to replace Meowth.

'Alright you three, come on out.' Serenity called out as the pokemon in question came out. 'Guys, my brother asked me to lend you guys to him and his friend while I raise their pokemon for them.' she said. 'I'll have you back three days before the Pokémon League in Viridian City so until then, obey their orders. If you are stolen from them...' she said with a dark smile. 'Retaliate at the thief and be painfully rough with them before you return to James and Jessie while carrying your Pokeballs, understood? Be. Very. Rough and give them a good lesson.' the trio nodded.

'Sylveon!'

'Growl!'

'Vii!'

'Well then, return now you three.' James instructed kindly as the three went back to their pokeballs. 'Thanks so much Serenity.' he said gratefully.

'Anytime brother.' Serenity smiled. 'Oh yes...' she took out a notepad and started jotting things down, and taking five minutes to do so before peeling off papers. 'Well, study hard in using those three and you won't go wrong.'

xxx

'Well, we got Growlie, Vivillon and Sylveon...and the two we got are so cute!' Jessie squealed happily. Vivillon is cuter than a Butterfree and Venomoth anyday now!

'Well, it's expected of women in aristocracy Jess.' said James. 'So they have very limited options in choosing a pokemon they want to own unlike us.'

'Of course we can't be picky.' Jessie sighed. 'We get whatever the boss gives us.' she said depressingly.

'Well, let's see what the papers have to say.' said James as they begun studying...

xxx

'Now then...' Serenity summoned Arbok and Weezing who were surprised to be in the hands of a little girl.

'Whee?'

'Chaa-bok?' they were clearly looking for Jessie and James.

'Hey there guys.' said Meowth. 'We're under boot camp as of this moment.' he said. 'This here is James' little sister Serenity. She'll be training us before the Pokémon League starts so we'll be trained.'

'I'll be strict with you three.' said Serenity wryly. 'And I expect you to do your best or I'll shove a Tamato berry down your throats and believe me, it's so spicy **you can perfectly imitate a Flamethrower**.' the three Pokémon gulped nervously as they sported imaginary bubbles of them breathing fire.

'Serenity~!'

'It's the twerps!' Meowth hissed, recognizing Ash's voice. 'Everybody hide!'

'Sigh. Arbok, Weezing, return!' Serenity recalled the two pokemon while Meowth dove in the bushes, having no pokeball. This was because as James is VERY TRUTHFUL with her with his...occupation, his fixated target will definitely recognize their pokemon and she didn't want to antagonize anybody anytime soon. Soon, Serenity met up with 'the twerps' as Ash clearly asked for advice for his Pokémon...but she refused to say what Ash will encounter in Cinnabar Gym. She just told him the Location. That, and she wasn't too happy with the Viridian Gym Leader who is 'very easy to hate'. That, and his pokemon are the strongest in comparison to other Gyms in Kanto which is why he requires seven badges before entry.

"Jeez, Aura Guardians are obliged to work for good and she just has to help the twerps." Meowth sighed in his hiding place. "Looks like I'll be here for a while."

Indeed, it took quite a while.

Three hours to be exact as Ash practically traded Pokémon he has with Professor Oak until all of his catches have been analyzed by Serenity's Pokedex.

xxx

'Man, that twerp sure milked this for all it's worth.' Meowth grumbled as they left the Pokémon Testing Venue in a bid to get as much distance as possible from the twerps.

'Now then Meowth, tell me what you know about Arbok and Weezing...oh, yourself too.' said Serenity as they traveled down the road, heading for Viridian City where the entrance to Victory Road is, leading to Indigo Conference.

'Well, all I know about those two is that Jessie got Arbok as an Ekans on her birthday and James got Weezing as a Koffing on Christmas, the same year before we graduated Rocket Academy from our instructor.' said Meowth. 'And I joined as an agent since I'm the only talking Meowth there, smartest one too.' he said, proud of himself. 'I got too used to acting like a human so I barely remember what's it like to be a plain old Meowth.'

'I see...now then, let's see what you know.' she said as she stuck the needle in his arm...and twitched.

Meowth only knows Fury Swipes, Scratch and Bite!

'You forgot your roots alright.' said Serenity wryly. She also checked Arbok who at least has more. He knows Dig, Bite, Wrap, Acid, Glare, Poison Sting, Toxic, and Double-Edge. Weezing knows Smog, Smokescreen, Sludge, Poison Gas and Tackle. And their levels are painfully low!

She knows of her brother's job since he's very honest with her. Working for an Illegal Poaching Organization indeed hid him from their family's wide search web and vast connections just to hide from Jessiebelle.

And so, months later with Lucario as a Training Buddy for Meowth, Swanna for Arbok and Meganium for Weezing in Viridian City...

'Alright guys...' said Serenity as she checked Meowth, Arbok and Weezing's stats. They were loads better than before by a factor of ten, and knowing a lot of moves and knowing more of their Hereditary Abilities. They were also on a special diet of Pokeblocks and Poffins(in Meowth's case)...made to eat more than they normally could due to ahem, healthy diet neglect since Jessie and James just feeds them whatever.

Meowth knows Pick-Up and Technician. his Hereditary Skills and a vast range of moves...he now knows how to do Fake-Out, Pay day, Slash, Hidden Power, Double Team, Cut, Tail Whip, Focus Punch, Dark Pulse. Feint Attack, Hone Claws, Night Slash, and Payback. He hated to become a Persian as in his past, Persians took everything he worked hard for with little to no effort; his first love and his supposed place as the boss' Top Cat and he hated becoming the very thing that took away his just rewards. He learned how to stand up and talk to impress a female Meowth in his past, too only to choose Persian over him! He wanted to win against a Persian as just a Meowth.

So when he was about to evolve, Serenity used an Ever Stone on him to make him stay as a Meowth for life.

Arbok knows his Hereditary Skills, Intimidate and Shed Skin, and his other moves, Leer, Stockpile, Swallow, Spit Up, Gastro Acid, Coil, Gunk Shot, Venoshock, Sludge Wave, Strength and Giga Impact. Weezing now knows Double-Hit, Protect, Shadow Ball, Hidden Power, and Sludge Wave. She also improved their combat abilities too and on the promised day...she traded them back.

'So, how's our Pokémon Serenity?' Jessie asked her as the two were on disguise. The two were very successful thieves since having Vivillon, Sylveon and Growlie. They targeted adults for their pokemon, and only selecting the best to send to the boss while leaving the weak ones to their trainers. They also poached off Safari Zones using mostly only Vivillon's Sleep Powder ability and acted only at night to avoid the 'annoying twerps'. With this, they got bumped up in Promotions, wearing a dark gray version of their uniforms with black undershirts, gloves and boots. And the stronger their catches are, the more money they get with the highest being 5000-the same price of a luxury pokeball.

Since stalking and catching Pikachu isn't getting them paid, Serenity had to advise them.

As an Aura Guardian, her actions teeter precariously in blue and orange morality if only to help her brother stay in his job, and hidden from their family-and Jessiebelle. So she turns a blind eye to their...activities as long as she isn't near them or she's obliged to beat them if she catches them in the act. Hearing about it? Hmmm...nah.

'Well, they're properly educated and trained now.' said Serenity as they traded back Pokémon. 'And I see you're doing well if your uniforms changed.' she said, noting their dark gray colors.

'Ohohoho! We'll be Black Uniforms yet Serenity!' James laughed smugly. 'Just you wait! We'll miss Vivillon though, she's our key to success!'

'Then raise yourselves a Butterfree.' said Serenity wryly. 'Butterfree can also learn what Vivillon knows you know.'

'Oh!'

'Well, Boot Camp is all good.' said Meowth as Serenity gave them papers about their pokemon's recent developments and their dietary demands. 'With us leveling up this great, we'll finally stand a chance against the twerps!'

'Right!' Jessie and James grinned excitedly. 'The twerps will be here soon, we better split!' and they ran off. Serenity summoned Growlie, Sylveon and Vivillon who were happy to see her again.

'I'm happy to see you too guys.' Serenity giggled, cuddling her pokemon. 'Let's spend our remaining free days in relaxation, before the Pokémon League!'


	4. Bam! Slam! Ka-POW!

Bam! Slam! Ka-POW!

Viridian City...

'Alright, we're here.' said Ash as they were at the entrance of Victory Road.

Since given a reality check by Serenity, he worked really hard on his pokemon team. He taught them as many moves as possible and what their kind can do, and had them spar in battles to get used to their new skills and level up more to be stronger for the Pokémon League and take great care not to faint, or they won't get experience. Misty and Brock noted that Ash worked really hard if only to catch up to Serenity and set the girl as his new standard benchmark, not Gary.

'He's working real hard Brock.' said Misty in amusement as his team was hard at work while still trying to earn Charizard's respect while in the process of teaching him new moves. Apparently, the reason Charizard has little to no respect with Ash is because Ash hardly used him, using the others more and he hardly EVER gets to show up. And when he does, he's only used for mundane errands, not battle and they hardly ever interact. It was nearly zero compared to the other pokemon it was worse than his previous owner's treatment of him so now he's making up for it.

'Yeah, but he's several months late for that.' said Brock. 'He finally admitted his own faults and lacking and now works to fix it.' he said, while cooking everybody lunch. 'But with so little time left before the Pokémon League...I don't think he'll win but at least make it to Top 16 or something. This should serve as a good lesson for Ash.'

'I hope so because what he wants to do isn't easy as he thinks it is.' Misty giggled. 'It's not just about badges and leagues.'

That, and upon arriving to Viridian Gym, Jessie and James who are temporary Gym Leaders by volunteer since the Gym Leader went out on business now sported Black Uniforms...they got promoted which was the main reason they hardly saw the trio around, and used their improved Arbok, Weezing...and even Meowth fought, and they became tougher opponents all of a sudden!

Ash barely won that Gym Badge...and the trio learned that peace is merely the Calm before the Storm, now that Team Rocket got stronger. Misty and Brock trained hard too because they actually became competent from morons, and took this new threat seriously after Ash's Gym Battle in Viridian.

The Indigo Conference...

'Let's see...' Brock mused. 'I don't see Serenity around...'

'Look! Over there!' Misty cried as they looked to see Serenity in very fancy clothes speaking to a butler. 'Well, she's here.'

xxx

'OK, we finally got ourselves a Drowzee.' said Jessie, stealing it from Butch and Cassidy elsewhere after throwing Sleep Powder Bombs at them. 'Now how do we go at it?'

'We strike at every residence of the elite society who knows of my engagement to Jessiebelle.' said James. 'Leave it to me. I'll take care of research and the brainwashing as this is my turf and I need you and Meowth to take care of security. Ohoho!' he chuckled. 'Freedom is close at hand now and I'll never have to deal with her EVER AGAIN! MUWAHAAHAHAHA!' he laughed in a dark, happy manner.

'Well, Serenity's way smarter than us at least...we could have thought of that ourselves.' said Meowth wryly as they set off to do one Brainwashing Mission which was more important right now than watching Serenity's League Matches as the two siblings valued their sanity and comfort at home.

It took them several months to do so as those who knows of the unwanted arrangement live all over the world, while catching and training pokemon they like to have on their teams. After all, they're now Second-Level Agents. Their goal is to become First-Rate Agents before they could hope to become Officers and get paid more.

The ranking as goes below the boss, Giovanni.

Executive- Second-in-Command to the Boss, rivaling him in Power over their own departments.  
-Military- controls Team Rocket's Military Personnel and Agents, and watches over Recruit Development  
-Research- controls Scientific Experimentations on Pokémon to push them to their limits in evolution and power or other Biological Pursuits

Elites- Highest Promoted rank in Team Rocket. Positioned in bases to be in charge of multiple lower-ranked Military personal. Reports any Progress in current local missions directly to the Head of Rocket Military. A limited section with no power over each other as they are not to work in the same base.

Officer-The only position that might leave a Military agent of Team Rocket to work alone. These Officers can still be appointed to work under an Elite, or be grouped up together in pairs or threes to work on covert missions. Anything from spies to specialties in Pokemon Fighting. An Elite Must serve as an Officer for at least two weeks before being Promoted to an Open Elite position. Rare to happen, as Elite positions are usually full and Officers have to make a name for themselves in Team Rocket before the Head of the Military would even consider the promotion.

Agents- A Grunt who works at a base that has been promoted. Usually given slightly better pokemon to work with than the grunts. A Grunt who doesn't work at a base at the time of promotion has to be moved by the Head of Rocket Military or and Elite into a base to be an Agent. Agents who work at a base can be set in charge of a small number of Grunts. They can do specific jobs like recon-missions or go under-cover in local police stations ETC.

Grunts- Basically a promotion above Peon. These are Rocket personal who are tossed around a little less but are still given generally useless pokemon with only level advantage over peons. Can work on a base or be assigned to assist a Squad.

Peon- Starter Position. Worst possible pokemon at first. Can be assigned as an Officer's Lacky or to assist a Squad or work under a Grunt.

There are ten ranks per position while in Peon Rank, there's 100 ranks. Right now, Jessie, James and Meowth are now Second-Level Agents now working to become First-Classes with Jessie being more ambitious than ever as she got royally pissed that her rival Cassidy and her partner Butch(according to Serenity who encounters them and chucks them to jail when they meet) is a First-Class Agent and she was lagging behind, all because they focused on catching Pikachu!

xxx

And so, at the Pokémon League...

It begins...with Ash determined to prove himself against his two rivals.

Eliminations span for Four Days with two days of Rest. 256 Trainers compete against each other to make it to the Quarterfinals of Top 16, Semi-Finals of Top 8, Finals of Top 4 and finally, Champion, followed by 2nd, 3rd and 4th place.

However...Serenity won only by a hair...because her entire team bar Meganium and Swanna are so small! Smaller means frailer after all and even then due to type disadvantages, her heavyweights are defeated and she won only out of pure luck, thanks to Lucario's stubborness. That, had been STRESSFUL, while Ash made it to Top 8...which was beyond Brock's expectations.

She could go home proudly a Winner and the first-ever Aristocrat to win a Pokémon League AND Grand Festival, and have a month's worth of Vacation.

xxx

And so...

Serenity returned home to the main house...happy.

She won the Pokémon League, and all memories of Jessiebelle and the engagement, as well as paperwork trails, all gone! And since memories of James are replaced with fake ones in the memories of all households their family owns, as far as they know, James went to see the world before returning home to learn under their father how to manage their enterprises at age ten before Serenity was born. That, and he's searching for an ideal wealthy bride. Sure not an aristocrat but as long as she's beautiful, wealthy, educated and accomplished as a prim and proper lady, it's all good, right? He seriously did NOT want another engagement and get hooked to someone like, or worse than Jessiebelle.

The main problem now...is Serenity herself.

While James has more time before the promised age of 25...she must marry at 17 like all aristocrat girls did before her, Aura Guardian or not. She has little time left in her job and must find a successor to pass on the skills.

And so...

'Serenity darling,' said her father. 'Congratulations on winning the Indigo Conference.' he said as her parents are clearly proud of her.

'Not only you're Kanto's Top Coordinator, you're also Champion!' her mother sniffled happily. 'Wait till it's broadcasted worldwide a week from now after all Conferences worldwide are over! You're the best girl at your age right now too and we couldn't be happier!'

'But it's not satisfying though.' said Serenity with a weak smile. 'I barely won. I want a true victory with all of my team standing and knowing they've won, not by pure luck. This is too subpar and I'm not satisfied.'

'I know but a win is still a win.' her mother giggled. 'Oh yes!' the butler was carrying a bunch of files. 'Since you hardly have time to go to the balls because of your job, we thought we'll do this, the Johto way.'

'You mean Omiai?' Serenity sweatdropped.

'Exactly.' said her father. 'By the way, have you found James dear?'

'Well yes.' Serenity smiled. 'We met at the countryside where he watched farmers at work and taking notes!' she lied. 'He wants to see and compare in hopes of future business ventures!' his father likes the idea at least.

'Oho! That's my boy! And is he planning on visiting soon?'

'No idea, he likes the fresh air of the countryside.' said Serenity smoothly. 'We keep contact by e-mail so I'll see to asking him.'

xxx

And said e-mail in her room with a personal computer...

_Sis,_

_It'll take a while to accomplish Operation Brainwash._  
_It'll take several months as those who know of it live_  
_across the world, not just in Kanto. Tracking them AND_  
_the files will be a bit rough, so it'll take me a while. Plus_  
_we have to keep rising up the ranks to impress the Boss._  
_Well, we now own a Butterfree to replace Vivillon in our_  
_ventures but this one is a bit weird. It's too...er...hyper?_  
_But anyways, I made our family and Jessiebelle's family_  
_in Kanto forget for now. I have more people to track down:_  
_Relatives, friends, and files they possess whether paper or_  
_data. Be calling you when it's all over._

_James_

_James,_

_I created a bogus account and with your hacking skills, forge_  
_fake e-mails about our so-called 'rare meetings' around Kanto_  
_as Mummy and Poppa are asking about you and I told them that_  
_I saw you at the countryside taking inspiration for future business_  
_ventures taking inspiration from a farm. Make this a clean job as_  
_this isn't my expertise. This is my 'front' account for the 'fake'_  
_e-mails. Counting on you._

_Sis_

_Sis_

_Got it._

_James_

Thus it begins. The road to a Jessiebelle-free life and vacation at home is a start. No more overbearing, domineering perfectionist!

Now that Serenity thought of it...

'Perfection...' she muttered darkly. 'I hate that word already.' For three years since the day she could understand and comprehend language...Jessiebelle is a plague in her life. Soon, when they're finally free of the woman, they pity the poor man who ends up with her but oh well, she's not their problem anymore! She enjoyed life fully, while catching up with her lessons.

However, she felt a stir in her.

Something...

That wasn't aura.

"What is this?" she thought as she reached into her mind using Calm Mind. In her mind, she saw an antique-looking cloak wrapped around something. She tried to touch it, but the ghost of a lovely red-haired woman stopped her. 'Wha?'

**No, not yet.** she said in a warm, kind voice. She has shoulder-length red hair and the same eyes as hers, wearing a black shirt and jeans. **Wait until you're a little bit older.**

'Who are you?' Serenity asked her. For some reason she knows this woman but at the same time she didn't. But the look on her face and the warm feeling is only something...

A mother can have.

**Who I am is no longer important. But I am protecting you from what the cloak conceals until you're 13 years old. That way, danger to your happiness has passed. Do not come back here until two years later, OK?** said the woman with a smile as Serenity found herself back in the real world.

And she felt a great loss and tears would not stop.

What is this feeling of loss?

Who is that woman to her?

And try as she might, she could no longer 'go there'.


	5. Calm before Global Storm

Calm before Global Storm

A month of staying at home and catching up on her studies since she was busy training Meowth, Arbok and Weezing...and spending time with her family...as well as dealing with the annoyances of balls every other night as families take turns hosting them. She was famous as the first-ever aristocrat who won a Pokémon League and a Grand Festival in one year...and those are two events!

Of course, only her family knows she's an Aura Guardian.

Otherwise the Aristocrats would have made even a bigger fuss with her newfound fame and being a champion made her popular with the boys while at the same time, there's a 'consequence' to their brainwashing of Kanto's Families. Jessiebelle, now 20 years old and STILL unengaged, is considered an 'old maid' by society's standards, she'll have difficulty in finding a man willing to get engaged with her...and people found it odd why until now she was unengaged and as far as her parents are made to know, they are looking for a perfect boy for their perfect daughter...or that's what James' hypnotism made them think.

But the fact remains is of Jessiebelle's character. To her own beliefs, she's perfect. She's one of the most beautiful women(and since Jessie resembles her...), and she owns the best trends money can buy like any female aristocrat would(All girls own the latest trends!). And due to her beauty, professional tutors favored her more than the others. Thus she sees herself as so perfect she wanted to make things around her perfect and tries to force her will on others. But what she fails to see is that she annoyed her peers around her. She has nobody she can really call friends and nobody wanted to marry her either thus the men who are unhitched are rushing to avoid the guillotine named 'Perfect Jessiebelle' and those two words were spoken of disdainfully.

Serenity was having fun at Jessiebelle's expense. For all the misery she caused her(she put up with her for seven years) and her brother(who only put up with her for a year!), revenge is sweet. Women her age who are already married are not-so-subtly poking fun at her for being a perfect old maid. And given her overbearing, domineering perfectionist attitude since they were children, it's no surprise she didn't make any friends and annoyed everyone away from her and no man would dare get hooked up with her was what's spreading around the rumor mill among those of age 20-21.

And by using her aura, she sought the best boy her age, and the best possible woman for James in regards to character and looks, nevermind the rank in Aristocrat Hierarchy.

She has standards for fiancée material. She wants a boy and woman who would be good to them and make her and her brother truly happy. With Lucario boosting her subtly, she sought fiancée candidates they would happily marry and get along well with the family...although said candidate, is three years older than her and luckily not yet hitched. And there's this 18 year old girl from Hoenn, a cousin by one of their Kanto families who is as wealthy as their family. She informed her parents of the boy and woman she picked by using Aura for them to make arrangements with the boy's parents before someone else could.

The young man in question is also of a wealthy aristocrat family that focuses its business on agriculture and medicine. Now that his 'childhood education' is over, he was now at the age of studying to inherit his father's business, while she approached him personally and her parents approached the young man's father for...business, and they were hoping they would agree to the match. Serenity also informed James of the new developments their 'family' chose for him and this is no Jessiebelle. She made sure of that.

James, having heard of this new arrangement, rushed home after clearing up Kanto.

'Mummy, Poppa, what's this I heard about a new arrangement?' James asked his parents.

'Oh, welcome home son!' said their father. 'Just in good time!'

'Hunny, Serenity picked the best match for you in last week's ball.' said their mother. 'By using her Aura, she found a lady she's confident you'll get along with since your auras match.' she said with a giggle. 'I'm sure she'll be a perfect daughter-in-law.'

'She...?' James dearly hoped she's no Jessiebelle this time...he doesn't know much about this aura stuff, all he knows about them is their reputation as human Lucarios or something.

'This is Lady Charmaine Chevalier.' said his mother, giving him a portfolio and James looked into it. 'She's a lady from the Hoenn Region and since your auras match, she wanted us to fix things in a jiffy. So would you make time in getting acquainted with her my dear?'

By in a jiffy in James' language meant avoiding the horror that was Jessiebelle.

'Yes mummy but my journey is not yet over so we will make contact by either e-mail or by phone.' said James. 'I am still studying about the world outside of our society since they ARE our customers...and I shall be returning home when the young lady is 20. I'm sure she still has many things she wants to do while she's still young.' he said kindly. 'I know of our rules that women should marry by age 17 or 18 but that is still young.'

'I know but that age was in hopes for better chances of having children my boy.' said his mother. 'We have had great difficulty and you and Serenity are ten years apart in age, most people are lucky to have two or three.' she sighed. 'I had you when I was 20 and then Serenity at 30. That is why marriage ages are young for people of our standing.' she explained. 'Me and your father are only children of our households. And since there's no other heir, Serenity will inherit my family's estate and wealth while you will inherit your father's.'

'Ehhh right...' James coughed awkwardly. 'Is Serenity home?'

'Oh, you're just in time James.' said his father. 'Tomorrow, she will leave for her next job in Orange Islands.' he said. 'She cleaned up Kanto in her duty as Aura Guardian, she will tackle the islands next while looking for a next successor She found us a son-in-law too but she said she won't be speaking to him again until she's old enough to come into her womanly charms. The boy is fifteen and she's only eleven so she didn't want to discomfort him out of consideration and embarrass him to his peers due to her appearance and age.'

'Hey! Serenity's beautiful!' James growled defensively.

'I know dear but the fact is, she's a **child** who chose a boy older than her and he's a budding young man who found himself engaged to a little girl despite her beauty and charm when normally, boys his age would choose girls his age. Had you been home for years, you would understand him in his shoes and gossip spreads like fire on oil.' said his father patiently. 'That is why she prefers contact by e-mail and phone calls in private and she's on phone with him right now.'

'I see...well, I hope things will be OK between our arrangements, poppa.' said James hopefully.

'Now then my dear, shall we test you on your online tutor lessons?' his mother smiled.

James is glad he has Drowzee for this. He had Drowzee hypnotize him into learning faster and remembering things better as he has ten years' worth of neglected lessons Serenity sent over, practically flooding his inbox.

Shame, Ben(?) and Cassidy never used Drowzee for convenient purposes like this!

xxx

That night...

'So Serenity,' said James as they were in her room, with Lucario on guard for anyone coming near the room or for spybugs. 'What's going on in our world recently in the month you've been home?'

'Oh brother, it's hilarious!' Serenity laughed darkly with a smile to match. 'Since the operation, everyone thinks Jessiebelle is an old maid as she remains unmarried to this day as her parents are finding the ahem, 'perfect man for their perfect little girl'.' she snorted. 'The funny thing? I've heard things from the rumor mill that due to our unfortunate association with that witch, she alienated all of your peers, and the men your age sees being bound to her as a one-way trip to Misery Guillotine so they were rushing to find unwed girls who aren't Jessiebelle.' she chuckled. 'That witch didn't have friends either. Well, who can stand being around her? I had to hurry up in finding the best girl for you in last week's ball as her parents are eyeing OURS as YOU'RE an unhitched man and is the son of a wealthy family ranking Marquis like her family, I had to act fast and I have no Drowzee unlike you.'

'So you found Lady Charmaine as she has a similar aura to mine?' James asked her. 'I don't know much about this aura stuff...'

'Yes...it's a psychic ability for us humans at any rate.' said Serenity. 'We can read minds and actions of others, sense auras with some clairvoyance, track down people as long as we have a piece of their belongings with traces of their aura in it. Oh, and able to fire Aura offensively and defensively of course.'

'I see...and it took you a year to train in it?'

'Well, some take years because while some Aura Guardians have talent and ability, they aren't born with vast aura reserves and some are born with plenty. It increases the more you train and a powerful Guardian has plenty of potent aura. So I'm still young in comparison. I'll probably be powerful before I'm twenty.' she smiled. 'Well, moving all over regions can do that to anybody but due to your job, if you're working with colleagues who are not Jessie and Meowth...well, play along and give a good show.' Serenity coughed. 'You know how to fight anyway.'

'Right...' James sighed droopily. Fighting his own sister while pretending they don't know each other incase they meet with other colleagues if only to avoid getting imprisoned plus torture if suspected of being a spy as he has a sister on the good guys' side(he's not a spy, their affiliations are just different!)...bad enough he gets a send-off from Pikachu...

xxx

And so...by next day, the weather started getting a little...weird. Rain...for about three seconds...then SNOW in SUMMER...

'This is pretty weird.' James frowned during breakfast and Lucario let himself out, growling. 'Lucario?' Lucario used aura to send her a message that caused her to go pale and freeze as she palmed her face before looking out the window. 'I must be improper for now so I want to say 'shit.'' the maids, butler and the family gasped in horror. Proper young ladies should not say commoner foul language!

'Hunny!' her mother gasped, wide-eyed in horror.

'Princess!' her father gasped the same time his wife did.

'Mother, father, James, I have to go.' Serenity swore. 'Something extremely wrong somewhere is happening and Pokémon are extremely sensitive to it. The end is nigh.' she said urgently as she opened the windows and let Swanna out.

'Hey wait, I'm coming with you!' James sputtered out. 'No big brother should let little sisters handle impending disasters on their own!'

'Swanna can only carry a kid and pokemon around Lucario's size as an extra passenger!' Serenity choked out while Swanna looked horrified at carrying an adult. She can only carry children!

'Er young master, if I may?' the butler said as he took out a pokeball. 'If the miss says things are bad you would need my Fearow.' he offered James his pokemon.

'Thanks Anderson. I'll be sure to return Fearow unscathed.' said James gratefully as the two went out flying on their bird pokemon.

'I wonder what's happening dear.' their mother sighed as they looked outside as the clouds are nearly black with occasional thunder and lightning.

'I think they'll find out when our kids get there.' said their father. 'I don't like this at all. These clouds are too...dark to be typical rain clouds...its almost _black_.'

xxx

It was in the Orange Archipelago, the source of the disaster.

The ocean are in ice. Waterspouts here and there reaching to the heavens, thousands of Pokémon on standby unable to do anything and four flying pokemon are in battle...and if not shooting at each other, they're attacking the white one!

'Brother, I'll leave Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres to our flying Pokémon.' said Serenity as she got off Swanna and floated by using her Aura with Lucario following suit.

'H-hey!' James gasped as he found himself floating too.

'For some reason I'm an Aura Guardian oddball.' said Serenity with a giggle. 'No Guardian can do what I can do.' she let out Vivillon. 'You three, no matter what it takes, fight Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Protecting that white one is our priority! James and I will get answers from the white one!' and they split up...only to find Ash riding on Lugia.

'Twerp, what's going on here?!' James demanded. Of course, the twerp is the center of trouble...

'Whoa! The two of you can fly?' Ash marveled incredulously, impressed. The two siblings groaned. World disaster and that's his first question?

'Just me but nevermind that, what's going on and why is the world at end?' Serenity snapped at him.

**Someone has distorted the balance of Fire, Ice and Lightning, young Guardian.** the white one told her, recognizing her for what she is. **Only the Chosen One can gather the treasures of the warring ones and upon assembling all three, I can use my song to tame the Beast of the Sea. We must hurry.** he said as they followed the white one to an island when metal frames shot out of nowhere.

'Lucario! Aura Sphere!' Serenity cried as they began firing Aura Spheres at the frames while James found himself hitching a ride.

'Hey!' Ash griped at his long-time annoyance sitting with him.

'Serenity needs all she has to fight off those metal things, so she can't have me floating around using her power twerp! Moreover you got some explaining to do! What's. going. on?' Ash sighed.

'It all started with Moltres disappearing so Zapdos came out to claim his territory for himself, but those metal frames took him AND us to a flying airship a Pokémon Collector owned. He's nice and let us out, he just wanted those three in his collection but since he's the cause of all this, we let Moltres and Zapdos out of their traps while Articuno tried claiming their islands for himself too and now we got a bird fight before Lugia came out. I got the Fire and Lightning treasures, he helped me get the Ice one to take back to Slowking to fix this disaster! Now explain about Serenity!' Ash demanded.

'Good grief twerp, even a five year old knows about Aura Guardians.' James sighed in exasperation. 'Were you last in line when your ancestors handed out brains?'

'Hey!' Ash cried in offense. 'I'm not stupid!'

'Basically put, Aura Guardians are people who can use Aura like Lucario can. But unlike a Lucario who can only use Force Palm, Bone Rush and Aura Sphere with their aura, humans have more tricks because it's their job to do what humans cannot do in order to protect...like now, see?' said James, as they looked behind to see Serenity and Lucario assisting their pokemon in battle. 'I'm against my little sister doing this so I hope she finds a successor soon...'

'It's like being a superhero so it's pretty cool.' said Ash as James twitched.

'She's only eleven years old to do an adult's job!' James hollered. 'Moreover!'

'Moreover?'

'Due to our ahem, occupations, Serenity's obliged to fight me and we decided that if such a case happens, we pretend we don't know each other and fight.' said James as Ash squawked. 'It's to protect my position and not get accused as a spy and thrown in prison with painful interrogation methods by Team Rocket so we'll put on an act or do I have to find a simpler way to explain?' he groused out, causing Ash to twitch. He knows he hardly knows some stuff but that doesn't mean he's stupid! His slacking off at school now really cost him.

'I get it I get it! But are you two OK with this?!' Ash sputtered out incredulously. 'You'll put on an act just so your own organization won't turn on you?'

'Exactly. Until Serenity retires. We agreed on this.' said James grimly. 'Jessie and Meowth knows this as well. Since it's an act, she'll end it quick and send us blasting off as usual.' he said airily.

* * *

A:N- It may sound like I'm bashing Ash, but I'm not really bashing him. The fact is, even in canon, he's not really the sharpest tool in the shed, typical dumb hero character but he makes up for it with his good traits such as his sense of justice.


	6. Joining the Twerps

Joining the Twerps: The Candidate's an Idiot

After fixing the disaster...Serenity had sensed another potential as they made their way to the island where Lugia went to, and a girl is playing music before a glowing shrine while something that came out of it restored the world.

'Ohoho!' Serenity chuckled. 'Looks like I found my successor brother.' she said as James stood beside her.

'Successor eh?' James chuckled. 'Who among the twerps?' he asked as Serenity pointed at Ash.

'The dumbest one.' James face-faulted.

'Fate is cruel my dear sister.' James sobbed comically. 'He didn't even know what a Guardian is until I told him!'

'Hey, I'm in no place to complain, you take what you can get in my line of work.' Serenity drawled while cursing her misfortune as well. 'This is gonna be some long years...' she groaned miserably. She got the dumbest and slowest one. '...before you go back, Tell mummy and poppa I found a successor and I won't be home for an even longer while.' she said. 'I got myself a possible heir to the job and I'll find more apprentices before my seventeeth. I definitely will NOT be an old maid like 'perfect Jessiebelle'.' Serenity said in a sneer, sneering out the last two words.

'Right right...I have to return Fearow to Anderson too.' said James. 'Take care now Sis.'

'Right.' Serenity smiled as James took off on Fearow.

xxx

'So Serenity, what brings you here to the Orange Islands?' Misty asked her as they went back to Shamouti Islands to bring home Melody and Maren since their boats 'retired'. Serenity is riding on her Swanna while the others rode on Lapras.

'The disaster that's what.' said Serenity. 'I'm an Aura Guardian and stuff like earlier is part of my job.' she said much to the disbelief of others.

'A WHAT?!' Misty, Melody, Maren and Tracey gasped out in shock and disbelief.

'Oh my! It's rare and an honor to meet even one!' Melody exclaimed while Ash inwardly winced as they all knew what an Aura Guardian is and he's the only one who didn't in his age range. He definitely should study more, he's getting tired of being thought of as stupid and 'winning by luck'.

'Well, what James said.' Ash shrugged. 'They sensed the disaster and came here straightaway to do what they can and James tagged along because eleven year old kids are finishing the job and this is his sister we're talking about.' he said.

'Well, I'm tagging along with you twerps.' said Serenity to their surprise. 'Because I found a successor.'

'HUUUUH?!'

'Who?!' Melody demanded excitedly.

'Well, Ash.' several jaws, Ash's included dropped further than possible.

'ASH/ME?!'

This is gonna be a looong while...'

xxx

Shamouti Island, to the house of Island Elder, Tobias...

'So not only is our Festival Chosen One REALLY the Chosen One of our myths, he's also an Aura Guardian...this is just too good!' he comically sobbed emotionally.

'Well, he has to train and I hope he graduates faster.' Serenity griped. 'Unlike you people who can marry and retire at anytime you want, I'm engaged and must marry at 17 as per the laws of my society so my stint is _that_ short. So Ash, I will be very strict with you.' she said, glowering with a leer at Ash who gulped. 'I have_ little time **unlike you**_! Six years! So for my sake learn quick!'

'Y-yes ma'am.' Ash meeped with a gulp at her leering over him.

'Laws of your...society?' Maren blinked owlishly with Carol.

'Well...Serenity is from a rich aristocrat family.' said Misty as many eyes bulged. 'So their rules are different. But why marry so early though?' she asked the brunette who sighed.

'Well, kids are hard to come by.' Serenity explained. 'The earlier you marry the more chances of having children for us.' she said. 'Mummy had James when she's 20, three years after marrying poppa and ten years later here I am. And it's very rare to have two and a _miracle_ to have three children.' she said sadly. 'That's why the earlier the better...and children born in aristocracy are spoiled silly because we're _that_ precious. Well, our character depends on our upbringing but we're not what you think we are even though well...most of us are what you'd expect.' Serenity coughed. 'Like I said, it depends on upbringing.'

"Yeah, with your brother and his questionable job and all." Misty thought wryly.

'Well, time to test Ash's potential.' said Serenity as she lifted up a glowing hand and touched Ash's head.

'Hey?'

'Just relax and don't fight it though it'll be a bit...uncomfortable.' Serenity chuckled. 'I'll be measuring your worth.'

'My worth?!' next thing he knew, he blanked out.

'I think he's asleep.' Tracey noted.

'I put him to because he's too damn emotional and always questioning things at the wrong time, not at the right time.' said Serenity blandly. 'This will be a long six years. Why me?' she sighed wryly.

'Well Serenity?' Melody asked her as she floated Ash down.

'He has great potential if only. If. only!' Serenity barked in punctuated emphasis. 'He'll calm down a little! To control Aura is to be in control of yourself in a calm mind, not be an emotional hot-blood bomb!' she grunted. 'At this rate I'll lose my hard-earned cool because of him out of exasperation!'

'I put up with him for a year, now you know how I feel.' Misty drawled wryly. 'Good luck training him.'

Serenity groaned.

'I wish someone else was my pupil but Aura Guardians are rare to come by.' Serenity moped miserably. 'We can't be picky for the good of the world and I wish someone else found him first.'

And so...sometime later...

'OK Ash, we will train in Johto.' said Serenity.

'But what about the Orange League?' Ash protested. 'Moreover I have to find Lapras' herd!'

'The Orange League is only a small-time, cheap competition.' said Serenity coolly. 'Finding Lapras' herd is a more worthwhile venture as we Guardians exist to protect nature, Pokémon and good people from those who wish to do bad and do innocents harm. If I was you, I'd go for the big fish while doing your job at the same time! So Johto it is after we find Lapras' herd.' she said. 'Moreover instead of wasting your time in cheap competitions in comparison to Regional prestigious Leagues which are worth something, use this time to train your pokemon even harder!' she barked snappily, causing Ash to grumble. 'You may have grown up in a carefree environment with an equally carefree education while I grew up with things drilled in me so you will experience first hand of such upbringing.' she said sternly. 'You will do everything I say in training. Pokémon included. Now then, Lucario!' Serenity took out Lucario's pokeball.

'Lucario?' Ash blinked as Serenity nodded.

'All guardians normally have one to make things easier.' she said. 'All Lucario can use Aura and more often, they are favored companions of Aura Guardians as they can work as a team and boost each other when needed. In time, they too, can become Aura Guardians. However, Lucario can only teach fellow Lucario due to language barrier even though they can learn from human guardians. I'll teach you the basics of Aura first before we get you a Lucario partner however that is your choice.' she said. 'You're a powerful one and you won't need a Lucario partner if only you learn how to calm down to fully access your full potential. To control Aura is to calm down, visualize, materialize and use. All in a span of two seconds.' she said, creating an aura sphere. 'Then you apply purpose. An attack?' she fired the sphere as a ball and as a beam. 'We can even seal away malevolently malicious pokemon but that is a battle of strong wills. You can't just use aura alone, your will is needed and a strong will must overwhelm another strong will by simply being stronger. To defend?' she created a barrier. 'Or to heal?' she let herself be wounded by a nearby prickly bramble by deliberately shoving her arm in and yanking it out roughly, getting wounded and used her aura to heal herself.

'This, is what we Aura Guardians can do with a calm, rational mind instead of being reckless, emotional time-bombs.' said Serenity. 'You can never use aura with an emotional hot head brimming with impatience. Be calm or you will be useless when needed. Your hotheadedness and impatience will be what will bring you bad luck when you need your power most. Got that, twerp?'

'Yeah, I get it.' Ash sighed. 'And use my name!'

'I'll consider that when you finally mature and take things seriously because of our duty for the sake of good. So for now you're a twerp.' said Serenity. 'Moreover, we. are. not. superheroes.' she said. 'We protect the good in the shadows and we guardians have loads of enemies. Do you really want to paint a bull's eye on yourself and your family? Our enemies will not hesitate to use our families to get to us. Unlike my family who has state-of-the-art protection, you don't.' Ash paled. 'So don't be an idiot and show off. Shamouti greatly respects you for your part in fulfilling their mythical prophecy so rest assured you're OK.'

'Groan...'

'We'll begin. Let out your pokemon.' Serenity instructed. 'We'll be here for a week for the basics by learning how to calm down, and my team will spar with yours in order to become better battlers. If they hardly fight, they'll naturally lose to a more experienced opponent who's seen and been in more battles. Watching battles is also experience. So don't keep them in pokeballs all the time when battles are occurring.' she advised. 'Moreover, instead of battling rookies like yourself, battle adults or older teenagers who have more experience than peers your age who are willing to spar with you. Strong opponents are more valuable than weak ones. There is no benefit in defeating someone weaker than you even if spineless but bigger bullies do that to look good to hide the fact they're weak. And if you battle trainers on the same level as you, you'll get nowhere. You're better off fighting wild pokemon and older trainers that are more helpful or peers your age...but stronger than you.'

Ash face-faulted.

'Now then, let's bring everyone out, shall we?' said Serenity as they released their pokemon. 'Your team will spar with mine until they can fight no more but NOT faint, and master all you've taught them and use more power than they normally could on a move until they no longer pant so hard and break a sweat...to increase energy reserves on special attacks.' she said. 'My pokemon will explain the standards to your pokemon so we can simply focus on your training.'

'Right.'

'Now then...what does Lapras know before you chuck her home...' Serenity used her Pokedex on the Lapras...Hereditary Abilities aside, it only knows Water Gun and Ice Beam. 'Swanna, teach that baby how to battle well. We have one week in this place before we move to find her herd.' she instructed Swanna.

'What's THAT?' Misty gasped out, starry-eyed at Swanna. 'It's so beautiful!'

'She's Swanna, my dual type pokemon.' said Serenity. 'She's both a water and flying type. You won't find her in Kanto. Her kind live in Unova and Kalos depending on their migration routes. They're tough to find but their pre-evolved form Ducklett lives in places near places with freshwater or farms.'

'That weird butterfly?'

'Vivillon's from Kalos.' Serenity quipped. 'Unlike Butterfree, Venonat, Beautifly and Dustox, a Vivillon's wing pattern depends on where it evolved as a Spewpa. Mine evolved in my family's flowerbeds in springtime so she's quite colorful. Every Vivillon in the world is unique as a result and Vivillon fans tended to experiment on patterns by raising Scatterbugs in different types of environment per season just to record known patterns they can possibly have.'

'That cute pink thingy?'

'Teach an Eevee a fairy-type move when you have a really good relationship with them and plenty of battle experience. That's Sylveon.'

'Ooh, I'd like the opportunity to draw them~!' said Tracey gleefully, wanting to draw the cute pokemon Serenity owns while Serenity trained Ash in Aura basics. Harnessing and controlling it. A calm mind is a must no matter what situation you're in, even if things that happen make you cry or so angry you just want to take it out on something. And how to generate aura to gradually build up reserves. That, and even while walking, he can build up reserves. The minute he loses concentration...will cause great harm to his life force and cause him great pain. So even if he sees a pokemon he wants to catch or some topics he's interested in, he cannot lose focus and get all excited like some toddler on a field trip.

Well, the bottom half is a lie.

By threatening and scaring him, he'll be forced to do it come hell or high waters. But to reinforce the issue, she would 'make' it happen.

He's the type who learns kinesthetically and these types are the hardest to teach.


End file.
